Un gran amor
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Un gran amor que nació sin más ni más. Un universo alterno creado por mi mente. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, o sino créanme que JAMÁS Darien se hubiera quedado con Serena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN GRAN AMOR**

_Mmm… Es así como uno se siente… Nunca sentí algo así… Pero es realmente una sensación agradable… Lástima que esta sea la primera y última vez que estaremos así, pero no importa… Aún faltan días para la boda…_

Estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en la mente de Seiya mientras observaba a una Serena que se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo después de la increíble noche que habían pasado. Ella le había devuelto beso por beso, caricia por caricia todo el amor que él sentía hacia ella. Él ni en sus más profundos sueños pensó que una tarde de estudio hubiera terminado con esta tormenta en la habitación. Si, una tormenta de pasión, de amor…

**SYS**

Al otro lado de la ciudad en cambio estaba un Darien que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que sentía que ese lazo invisible que lo unía a su princesa comenzaba a pender de un hilo.

_Mi princesa, Serena, ¿porqué este dolor? ¿Será que ya no me ama? ¡No puede ser! Maldita sea esa estrella fugaz que llego para arrebatármela. Pero sé que yo también hice que ella se alejara de mí. Le pedí que madurara, que dejar de ser tan pegajosa. Y ahora extraño todo eso: sus chillidos, su sonrisa, su calidez. Y él lo estará disfrutando, todo porque no supe verlo a tiempo._

_Pero no importa la boda es en 2 meses, ya todo esta listo. Y si ella no quiere casarse, aun cuento con la ayuda de Rei y de Haruka que nunca dejarían que Serena se deje llevar por un simple capricho, al fin y al cabo es un capricho, yo soy su verdadero amor._

Así concluía el pensamiento del príncipe de la tierra que miraba a lo lejos como la luna derrochaba un hermoso brillo plateado demostrando así la felicidad de su princesa…

**SYS**

Serena no sabía que pensar. Ese día fue un día maravilloso. Fueron con Seiya al parque por un helado, fueron al Crown a jugar un rato en las maquinas y después fueron al departamento de Seiya a estudiar una materia algo pesada para ella. Pero nunca se imagino que iba a terminar en la cama con quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

_Pero sé que no es así. Yo nunca lo quise como un verdadero amigo, siempre fue algo mas para mí. Yo solo quise ser fiel a un futuro que debía cumplir. Mi boda se acerca, pero ya no amo a Darien, amo a Seiya y el estar entre sus brazos esta tarde fue una experiencia simplemente indescriptible._

_Sentir como me amaba, como me demostraba cada centímetro de amor que sentía por mí. Pero no es posible. Este amor no es posible. Debo casarme con Darien y formar Tokyo de Cristal, gobernar y ver crecer a Rini. Aun cuando en ello se me vaya la vida. Perdóname Seiya, perdóname._

Y así Serena se marcho del apartamento de Seiya y fue caminando hasta su casa, dejando una nota a Seiya.

**SYS**

El jamás lo noto. Su bombón se había ido y el no la sintió. Se levanto a buscarla por todo el departamento hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un sobre rosa sobre una de las mesitas de la sala.

Con cierto temor la abrió y la leyó:

_**Querido Seiya:**_

_**Te escribo esta carta porque no tengo el valor para poder decirte todo esto de frente. YO TE AMO SEIYA KOU, te amo como no te imaginas. Todo este tiempo fingí que te veía como un amigo, siempre te ame, aunque el mundo no me dejaba amarte como te lo merecías. **_

_**Me sentí una basura, por el hecho de ser cobarde y de haberte dejado ir. Y ahora vuelvo a ser cobarde porque no quiero destruir un futuro que depende de mis decisiones. Y sé que mis amigas me reprocharan por ello.**_

_**No quiero dejarte ir, pero hay algo que debes saber: en dos meses me caso con Darien. Ya todo está listo. Luego de eso Tokyo de Cristal surgirá y yo tendré que gobernarlo junto a él, que es el príncipe de la tierra.**_

_**Por favor, date la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona, busca a alguien mas ya que yo nunca podre luchar por nuestro amor.**_

_** Perdóname, TE AMO.**_

_** Tu amada Bombón.**_

Seiya quedo de una pieza. Empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Esa noche mágica dio paso a la triste realidad. Ella se iba a casar y ella había perdido su pureza con él. Eso lo alegro, pero no alcanzo para que cubriera el dolor de saber que en solo dos meses se casaría con Darien, no por amor, sino por obligación.

_Entonces me tendré que alejar de ti, mi dulce bombón_.

**SYS**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de aquella noche que Serena aun llevaba en sus recuerdos. Es que según ella, las caricias de Seiya no son algo que se olvidan por completo. En eso volvió a sentir una oleada de malestar que la había estado acompañando hace unos cuantos días, pero no le llamo la atención.

Entro a una farmacia y pidió permiso para sentarse. La encargada al verla tan pálida, le pregunto si podía atenderla. Serena agradeció y dio un gesto afirmativo. La encargada hizo una que otra cosa hasta que miro a los ojos a Serena y le preguntó.

-Disculpa, pero que tal ha estado tu ciclo menstrual?

-Mmm-decía pensativa-creo que llevo días de retraso.

-Y estos mareos?

-Hace días los tengo, pero creo que son del estrés.

-Bien. Sabes que creo? Que estas embarazada.

-EMBARAZADA!

-Si. Por favor llévate este test y hazlo en tu casa, pero por favor lee las instrucciones de acuerdo?

-Ok. Gracias.

Serena no sabía qué hacer. Embarazada de Seiya. Esa sola idea la hacía tan feliz. Iba a tener un hijo del hombre al que había entregado todo su amor por primera vez, al hombre con el cual siempre soñó. Pero, como? Ella se casaría en poco más de un mes!Que iba a hacer!

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa, subió a toda prisa los escalones y fue a buscar a Luna.

-Luna!

-Serena que te sucede!

-Luna lo que pasa es…

Y se lo conto todo. Todo. También el hecho de que creía estar embarazada. Luna quedo con un manojo de nervios. Su princesa había sido imprudente, pero ella sabía lo mucho que amaba a Seiya. Y le aconsejo que le dijera la verdad a Darien. Pero Serena rechazo la idea.

**SYS**

_Que será esto que siento. Es una alegría muy profunda. Pero bueno mejor me duermo antes de ponerme a pensar en Bombón otra vez. _

Con esto Seiya se encamino a su habitación. Al llegar vio a una mujer con un peinado idéntico al de su bombón y con un vestido blanco, tan blanco como la misma luna.

-Quien es usted?

-Tranquilo, joven Seiya, soy la madre de la princesa Serena, la Reina Serenity.

-Reina Serenity?

-Si. Vengo a darte una noticia muy importante para ti. Mi pequeña princesa está embarazada de ti, joven Seiya.

-Qué?

-Si. Yo he oído en sus sueños que es a ti a quien ella se entrego en cuerpo y alma. Te ama. Lucha por ella y por el bebe que está esperando.

-Pero cómo?

-La respuesta la hallaras en tu corazón. Adiós, joven Seiya, debo retirarme.

Y la Reina Serenity abandono la habitación dejando en ida un dulce perfume de rosas.

No puede ser. Mi bombón está esperando un hijo mío. Y yo sin saberlo. Debo buscarla. No. Mejor espero unos días y voy a pensar bien en lo que debo hacer. Solo espero que no se me haga muy tarde.

**SYS**

Ya Serena estaba en su primer mes de embarazo. Y estaba feliz. Pero aun sentía miedo por lo que diría su futuro esposo, que diría al saber que ya no era virgen, que además estaba esperando un hijo de otro.

Entonces en giro de ideas, agarro el móvil y marco a Seiya.

Le conto toda la verdad sobre su embarazo. Ella lloraba de alegría, por lo menos el padre de su bebe estaba tan feliz como ella. Prometieron reunirse a la medianoche en el parque Nº10 para hablar sobre ello.

Llego la hora y Serena se preparó y salió rumbo al parque, sin saber que el príncipe de la tierra había oído la conversación y se dispuso a seguirla.

**SYS**

Llegaron al parque y se abrazaron emocionados. Se dieron un profundo y tierno beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire más que por las ganas.

-Bombón, te ves hermosa, el embarazo te sienta bien

-Seiya como dices. En unos meses estaré tan gorda que ya no me querrás.

-Nunca digas eso, tu…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una rosa que separo a ambos amantes. Serena palideció y Seiya saltó a su lado cuando ambos oyeron la voz del guardián de la tierra.

-Déjala, maldita estrella fugaz. Crees que me dejare vencer por ti, que no eres nada para ella? Ella es una princesa. Tú, ni siquiera sabes lo que eres.

Seiya se incorporo y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a Tuxedo Mask una luz blanca cegó a todos. En ese momento vieron como Serena comenzó a tomar la forma de la princesa de la luna y una voz les hablo.

-No peleen. Mi hija ha escogido. Y fue la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho. El hombre al que ella ha escogido, es el digno poseedor de su corazón, porque solo un corazón tan tierno como el de ella, es capaz de afrontar todo y ser el nuevo soberano de la luna.

-Oíste, estrellita? Creo que ya debes irte, debo acercarme a mi futura esposa.-dijo Tuxedo Mask con un aire de triunfo.

-QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS, ENDIMION. NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE.-ordenó la voz.

-Entonces, a quien escogió?

-A ti joven Seiya, ven. Acércate. Los llevare a ambos a su nuevo hogar.

Así, Seiya y Serena fueron envueltos en una luz blanca y desaparecieron, dejando a un furioso príncipe, con una derrota que se negaba a aceptar.

Serena….

**SYS**

Llegaron Seiya y Serena a un lugar muy hermoso con un imponente castillo.

-Pero si es el reino de la luna- exclamó Serena.

-Si, hija mía, es tu reino ahora. A partir de hoy dejas de ser la princesa Serena, para convertirte en la Neo Reina Serenity.

Seiya miraba asombrado como el vestido de su bombón cambiaba a uno similar al que había visto que usaba la madre de su bombón.

-Y tú, joven Seiya, prepárate que a partir de hoy eres el Rey Seiya.

Sintió como su cuerpo emitía una luz muy poderosa y se vio vestido en un traje color bordo con un cetro en la mano.

-Este cetro, Rey Seiya, es tu demostración de poder. Ahora eres el legítimo Rey de la luna y ya nada te podrá separar de mi hija.

-Gracias, Reina Serenity-dijo Seiya inclinando la cabeza.

-Gracias, mamá.-dijo una emocionada Serena.

-Ahora vayan y sean felices.

Así la reina Serenity desapareció. Y ellos quedaron solos.

-Seiya, yo…

-Calla bombón, ahora solo déjame hacerte feliz.

Y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

**Fin…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola hola!**

**Escribí esta historia corta porque ya quería salir de mi cabecita…. Espero que les guste! Gracias a los que leen mi otra historia y espero que esta les agrade! **

**Y un saludo grande a Vinisa!**

**Chao Chao!**

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS**


End file.
